Love's Long Journey
by RoseyFox
Summary: The gangs runs to another Sanzo priest. The group loves him. He’s so sweet and nothing like their Sanzo. But is there more to this Sanzo then meets the eye what could he be hiding?


Reloaded

(I decided to remake this story and chapter. It'll still l0ng in the same direction but the beginning is different. The first chapter really sucked. I have great ideas for this I need to work on the beginning.)

"Man it's hot." Goku whined as he slumped farther into his seat. "Could it get any damn hotter?" Gojyo grumbled as he fanned himself. Sanzo rubbed his temples as he grounded his teeth. "Do you have a headache?" Hakkai asked glancing over at him. "Yes, it's those pains in the ass in the back." Sanzo snapped glaring at Goku and Gojyo. "Come on you have to be hot in those stupid robes! It's 90 fucking degrees!" Gojyo snapped. "Children please, the heat is enough to get on one's nerves." Hakkai said smiling. "Hey look!" Goku shouted pointing over Sanzo's head. The road bent to the left and disappeared behind a curtain of trees. There were several demons in a circle up ahead.

The was a person in the middle. "They're attacking her!" Goku exclaimed. "Hakuryu please speed up." Hakkai siad. There was a bright light that blinded them all. "What the hell?" Sanzo exclaimed. Once the light disappear the demon fell to the ground. Jeep stopped a few yards from the group. Indeed the person in the middle was a woman. The young woman in the middle stared at them for a few second then collapsed herself. Gojyo and Goku jumped out the jeep and ran over to her. "Why was that light?" Goku questioned as Gojyo picked her up. "How the hell should I know?" Gojyo said as Hakkai walked over.

Hakkai felt her forehead. "She's burning up. She must have faint from the heat." Hakkai said pulling his hand away. Something sparkled on her forehead as he did so. He pushed her strawberry blonde bangs back again to reveal a red chakra. "Is she a Sanzo?" Goku asked as he poked the red dot. "She's can't be. Females can't be a Sanzo." Sanzo Kouryuu said looking down at her. "But she has a sutra!" Goku exclaimed pointing to her shoulders. "Put in her in the Jeep. We'll question her when she comes to." Sanzo commended. They piled back into the Jeep and haul ass.

"It's at least 30 miles until the next village what she doing out here all by herself?" Gojyo wondered out loud. "What if she's a he?" Goku asked as he pointed her head. She shook her head as if saying 'yes' to Goku's question. Sanzo and Gojyo stared down at the stranger both thinking 'No way, a guy can't be that girly.' "Goku please get a spare shirt and a water bottle. We need to cool her down. Gojyo if she is a girl please don't remove too much. But cut off part of her robe and put the wet t-shirt around her neck and head." Hakkai said. With in minutes she had her robe cut to the collar bone and shirt wrapped around her neck. Her breathing got a little deeper and she seemed to stir a bit. Her green eyes flittered open but quickly shut. She didn't wake up though. Goku cracked open a bottle of water and held it to her lips. Surprisingly she drank it.

They soon arrived at a village, the sign outside the village said 'Welcome to Mihari Village'. "Stay out here while I get the room." Hakkai said. Sanzo got of the jeep and reached for the sutra. He looked it over carefully. 'It's real, you can't fake a sutra.' Sanzo thought. Hakkai walked out and nodded for them to follow. Once Gojyo got out holding the girl a shout field the air. Before you could say ' we're innocence' they boys were surrounded by cops. The girl was yanked form Gojyo's arms then he was shoved to the ground. "What the fuck!?" Gojyo growled as hand cuffs were slapped on him. "You're under for kidnapping the priest Sanzo Kit." The officer barked at him.

"Priest Sanzo Kit?" Sanzo questioned. "We're innocence we swear." Goku exclaimed thrashing around. He was just rough up more. By the time they were dragged down the street to the jailhouse they were all black and blue. Gojyo had a buried cheek and a black eye. Goku had two black eyes and Sanzo was a little scraped. 'Damn! Damn it all to hell! I need to talk to Kit. He could know where the other sutra is.' Sanzo thought sitting on the hard wood bench. "You'll be processed and trailed tomorrow afternoon, scum bags." The guard growled as he slammed the door and locked it. 'Damn just when I thought I was gonna get some. She turns out to be a dude and I'm in jail.' Gojyo thought as he pulled out a cigarette. "Well this just sucks." Goku whined sitting on the floor. "It could be worse. "Hakkai said. "How?" Goku whined bring his knees to his chest. Hakkai just smile remaining silent.

The priest was taken to the hotel and a doctor was called. "He's extremely dehydrated and on the verge of exhaustion. He needs liquids, food and rest. After about 2 days she can get out of bed and be good as new by the 4th day." Dr. Gekko said as she put her medicines away. She had put an IV in Kit. Kit woke up late that night to the sound of rain hitting the window. "Where am I?" Kit asked as she sat up. Her head began to spin. She flopped back down holding her head moaning. The door cracked open and a guard walked in. It was Riki, he was Kit's personal bodyguard. "Good to see you up Lord." Riki said bowing. "Is someone here?" Kit asked not opening his eyes. "No but you don't know who's listening." Riki said approaching her. "What time is it and why do I feel so weak?" Kit asked. "It's six in the morning. You were severely dehydrated. You must have collapsed and a few guys picked you up." Riki said. "What?!" Kit exclaimed sitting up. "Don't worry they were threw them into jail." Riki said. "That's not what I'm worried about! They shouldn't be in jail they show be in the Rivera. They saved them." Kit exclaimed throwing the sheets off him. Riki put a strong hand on his shoulder. "Kit you can't do that. You have to stay in bed. Dr. Gekko say you shouldn't get out of bed for two days." Riki said making him lay back down. "You have to get them out of there Riki!" Kit exclaimed as he headed towards the door. "I will don't worry your pretty little head." Riki said opening the door. "Oh and practice on your voice, you're sounding like a girl again." Riki grinned as he walked out shutting the door behind him. Kit growled as he glared the door.


End file.
